1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a panel driving control device for driving a liquid-crystal panel and an organic electro luminescence (EL) panel, a wristwatch-type information device and a portable device having this panel driving control device, and a panel driving control method for driving a liquid-crystal panel and an organic EL panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid-crystal panels (hereinafter referred to as “LCDs”) are known as thin display devices. These LCDs have the advantage of being driven with low power consumption, however have the drawback of narrow viewing angle.
In order to minimize such narrow viewing angle drawbacks, there is provided an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) panel. The development of this organic EL panel is making progress toward practical utilization. The most striking feature thereof is the spontaneous light-emitting-type display. For this reason, the organic EL panel does not have a characteristic dependent on the viewing angle unlike an LCD, and therefore has attracted attention as a next-generation display suitable for, in particular, portable devices, such as wristwatches or portable phones.